


Just a fun day together.

by stressedoutteenager



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Yousef dancing, it's basically just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedoutteenager/pseuds/stressedoutteenager
Summary: Sana and Yousef spend the day together, just having fun. Yousef making fun of Sana's height + Sana wearing his clothes for the first time + Yousef dancing.





	Just a fun day together.

Sana stands on her tiptoes trying to reach the top shelf of the book shelf in her living room. Usually she would just take a chair and stand on it but the five boys who are always here are sitting on the couch or in front of it, discussing something about their YouTube channel, and she doesn't want to give them any material to tease her with. Although, they are in a heated discussion what their next video should be so maybe they won't notice? Still, Sana is not taking the risk because whenever they find something to tease her about, which is not that often, they don't let it go for a very long time. 

"Do you need help?", she hears someone whisper in her ear from behind her and shivers. She instantly knows it's Yousef, who else would it be? Sana quickly turns around and her breath is knocked out of her chest by the close proximity to Yousef. He steps back a little and looks down at Sana with a cute smile. 

What is he doing, Sana thinks. That the boys know about Sana and Yousef's relationship doesn't mean they should be this close in their presence. So when Sana looks at the couch and can't see the boys she is relieved and turns to Yousef once more. 

"I can do it, thank you.", she says, too proud to admit she is too short to reach the book she needs. Once he leaves the room she'll just get a chair and take it off the shelf that way. 

Yousef crosses his arms over his chest and raises his eyebrows, not looking away from Sana's eyes. "Are you sure? I've seen you struggle for the past five minutes." He is enjoying this too much.

Now Sana crosses her arms over her chest. She's not going to give him the satisfaction. "What would the boys say if they knew you didn't listen to them in the past five minutes but were watching me struggle?"

Yousef laughs and points at her triumphantly: "Ha, you just admitted you were struggling to reach the book."

Sana rolls her eyes at him. If he wasn't so cute about it she would retort something very sarcastic but it's Yousef. With his eyes trained on her, Yousef gets a step closer and leans up to get the book. He saw which one Sana was trying to get. Yousef has no difficulties reaching it. When he leans back again, Sana and him are standing very close to each other. Yousef holds the book out to her and grins.

Sana narrows her eyes, takes the book out of his hand and mumbles: "Just because you are a giant..."

Yousef breaks out in a very amused grin and pats Sana on her head lightly: "Aww, is somebody annoyed that I'm taller than her?"

Sana swats his hand away and walks past him. She turns around while still walking and answers: "No, I'm annoyed that you enjoy that I'm shorter than you." However, that she laughs while saying that gives away that she doesn't mind at all. She actually loves that he's quite a bit taller than her. 

"I'll see you later?", Yousef calls after her, leaning on the book shelf and smiling to himself. He sees Sana disappear into the hallway.

"Yes!", Sana calls back. The boys came over for breakfast and it's barely noon now. Sana and Yousef wanted to spend the afternoon together. 

While Sana gets ready to go out, she can hear Elias and his friends from the backyard. There really are some days Elias' friends spend their whole day at the Bakkoush house. She doesn't mind, though. They became her friends too.

Sana and Yousef walk through the mall, talking about the last TV show they watched together because something Sana said reminded Yousef of it and now they are in a deep discussion if one of the characters is redeemable or not.

"Doing one good deed does not make him a good person. He did all that awful things, put his sons through hell.", Sana argues, waving her hand around while talking.

Yousef is really into the discussion but then his eyes catch something in one of the display windows of a store. He points there and turns to Sana.

"What about those as a present for my mom?"

Sana laughs and shakes her head: "Yousef, you should know your mother better than me.", then she looks at the same thing he looks at. There are many different headscarfs displayed, in very interesting motives and patterns. "But I think she would like one of those."

Yousef nods, smiling brightly at Sana. When he had mentioned he needed to get his mother a birthday present Sana asked if he needed company and of course he said yes to that. As they step foot into the store, Sana says: "For what it's worth: Your mother will love any present you give her just because you thought of even getting her something."

That's true, Yousef thinks to himself. There were times he had very bad presents, which he thought were great until years later, but his mother always looked genuinely happy about them.

While walking around the small store, that almost only has scarfs, Yousef didn't know there were stores like this, he turns to Sana who is on the other end of the very small store and asks: "What kind of scarf is good to wear as a headscarf?" He honestly has no clue. 

"Anything that is not a woven scarf you wear in the winter and is long. Oh and check if it's slippery between your fingers. If it is it's not comfortable to wear.", Sana explains while not looking up from the hijabs she is looking at. 

Yousef nods and for a second is very overwhelmed by the amount of different options. He didn't know there were so many types of headscarfs, or scarfs in general people could wear. 

Almost fifteen minutes of rummaging and Sana showing Yousef some options, he buys three hijabs. Two of them are for his mother. Sana showed him many but he could only narrow the decision down to two and not one so he took both of them. And the third one is for Sana. She doesn't know that Yousef bought three scarfs but when he saw the purple one he couldn't stop himself from picturing Sana wearing it and imagining how beautiful she would look in it. 

After eating something they decide to walk back. It's something both of them love to do. Just walking around, talking or even just enjoying each other's presence in silence. It's so simple but makes both of them feel so happy.

Today they don't get to walk around much. They walk for about three minutes when out of nowhere they hear thunder and rain starts pouring down. It was so sunny before that neither thought about taking an umbrella.

Sana and Yousef look up to the sky and seeing that it probably won't stop soon run to the next best thing they can stand under. Once they arrive there, both of them are already drenched. They stop running and look at each other and burst out laughing. Sana's eye make-up is lightly smudged; Yousef's hair sticks to his forehead and both of them look down on themselves and feel their clothes stick to their skin uncomfortably. 

"Looks like it won't get better too soon.", Sana observes, looking around. Other people are also running around, covering their heads with whatever they have with them, trying to get somewhere dry.

When a rain drop falls down onto Yousef's neck he realizes that the roof they are standing under is not necessarily the best one. He looks around and thinks of something to do and then it hits him.

"Sana.", he says and her head snaps into his direction. How does someone look this good while being drenched in rain water? 

"The dance studio is around the corner. Are you up to run there? We should be able to find dry clothes there!" 

Sana smiles at him but bites her lips while thinking about it. Yousef's eyes follow that movement but he averts his eyes quickly. Then Sana nods. 

"Let's go."

With that Yousef takes Sana's hand in his and they start sprinting. The dance studio is really close, just around the corner. While they run, hand in hand, they laugh a lot. Trying to jump over puddles that have already formed, but failing because one of them was too slow or too late to jump. Running past people that were smarter and brought an umbrella and being looked at weirdly but not caring. 

They arrive at the studio in less than three minutes and hunch over to be able to breathe properly. Yousef opens the door with the key he has because today is a day with classes in the evening. 

"Okay, let's go find dry clothes.", Yousef says and leads Sana through the halls. She has never been here. 

Sana knows that Yousef teaches little kids and gives dance classes here but there was no performance yet she could have watched. The thought of Yousef dancing around with children makes Sana's heart burst and she doesn't even realize that she is smiling at this thought until Yousef asks what's up.

"Oh, nothing. Just.. who would have thought running through the rain would be this fun?"

Yousef tilts his head and looks at Sana in amazement. Is there something she could do or say that would evoke another reaction from him? Probably not. Yousef enters the dressing room for the male teachers and Sana waits in the hall, sitting on the floor and taking her phone out. 

She has a few messages but one that stands out is Elias' message. 

_Are you somewhere dry or should I come pick you two up? Dad is back and I can take the car._

Her older brother can be very annoying and they disagree sometimes but he also can be so thoughtful. With a smile she answers.

_We're okay for now. I'll text you if we need you to pick us up. Thank you, Elias!_

Yousef opens the door of the changing room and Sana turns around to him. She stands up and sees him look at her with a small smile. 

"I'm sure the girls wouldn't mind if you borrowed the clothes of one of them but I don't have the key to their changing room.", Yousef explains. 

Sana nods. Then she might just need to wait until she gets home to change. Yousef is not finished though.

"But..", he says, ".. you could wear my spare clothes I keep here and I can just borrow those of a friend." He looks unsure about this suggestion, kind of like he expects Sana to decline that offer immediately. That doesn't happen. Sana looks at him and his obvious nervousness about this makes her smile. He is such a dork and way too cute. 

Sana nods. Yousef didn't expect that and stops in his tracks to make sure Sana is really nodding. Then, with a big smile, he turns around and holds the door open for Sana. He goes to his small locker and takes out sweatpants and a white hoodie. He turns around to Sana who is watching him rummage through the locker and feels like she got caught staring. It's just that he took off his jacket and even the shirt underneath is sticking to his back.

"Here you go. You change here and I can change in the bathroom.", he gives her his clothes and takes other dry clothes from another locker. Sana looks after him when he walks out the door and closes it. As soon as he is outside, he knocks on the door. Laughing, Sana opens the door. Yousef holds out a bag from the store they bought his mother's present from to her.

"Your hijab is also really wet."

Sana looks down onto the bag and shakes her head. "Yousef, those are for your mother. I'm not wearing any of the two. I'll be fine."

Yousef laughs. "This one isn't for her. Take it." Slowly Sana reaches out and takes the bag from his hand. "Let's meet in the big dance room at the end of this hall."

Then he closes the door once more and this time doesn't knock as soon as he closes the door. 

About seven minutes later Sana leaves the locker room. There was no mirror she could fix her hijab in. The hijab Yousef apparently bought her without her noticing. 

She manages somehow with her phone camera and can finally leave to go to Yousef again. Before leaving the room she looks down on herself. Needless to say, Yousef's clothes are too big for her. She had to drag the black sweatpants over her stomach and tie the strings very tightly. The white hoodie is going almost to her knees so she tied the ends of it. And the hijab Yousef bought her, it has a beautiful purple color and honestly, it compliments Sana's skin tone a lot.

As soon as she leaves the room and goes into the hall she can hear music playing. She recognizes it as that song from Shawn Mendes. Mercy. She follows the sound to the end of the hall and stops at the door. Here is where Yousef told her to meet him.

Sana's eyes immediately find Yousef. Music playing loudly through speakers, Yousef seems to be in his own world. He's dancing, moving smoothly and in a secure way. Like he has done this a million times. At the same time he looks so happy and dances as if someone pulls him by invisible threads. Not that Sana can say much about dancing but the way Yousef dances, and how content he looks while doing it, makes a big smile appear on Sana's lips. She watches him in amazement, leaning on the door frame. 

When Yousef stops dancing and still looks a little like he's in a trance Sana starts clapping. She just felt like this is the right thing to do now so she does. 

Yousef quickly turns around and covers his face with his hands. This needs to stop happening. A bit embarrassed, not looking at Sana, he mumbles an explanation: "I just wanted to see if I remembered this thing from last year."

"It was really great!", Sana exclaims, which makes Yousef finally look up to her. 

He opens his mouth to say something. "Thank y..", he can't say more.

Sana is standing there in his clothes, looking so beautiful that it takes his breath away and makes him speechless. His sweatpants are too baggy on her and his white hoodie almost reaches Sana's knees. The knot she had put in it opened quickly. Yousef's gaze lands on the purple hijab and starts smiling, coming out of his shocked state. It really does suit her really well. His heart starts beating faster just by looking at Sana.

"You look beautiful.", he finds himself saying. He can't keep his eyes off of her.

Sana laughs and shakes her head: "Yousef, I'm wearing sweatpants and a hoodie that is too big."

This time Yousef shakes his head. "You really do look beautiful.", and sounds so sincere that Sana has to look away from him for a few seconds. "These clothes look so much better on you than on me."

Sana pushes herself off the door frame and walks a few steps towards Yousef. He had stopped the music as soon as he heard Sana's voice. Yousef follows her every movement until she stop two steps in front of him. 

"Thank you for the hijab.", she almost whispers and her hand goes to touch it. 

Yousef looks from Sana's eyes to her hand over a part of her hijab and back into her eyes again. "It really suits you well."

They stand there, just looking into each other's eyes for a few moments until Sana feels the need to say something.

"Your dancing ... not that I understand much of that ... but it looked really good.", Sana is so fascinated by how easy dancing looks when he does it. 

Yousef raises his eyebrows. "Really? I just wanted to see if I remember this choreography from last year. It's actually meant to be danced with two people."

Sana notices the undertone in the last sentence. She raises her eyebrows when he looks at her with a hopeful smile. 

"Want me to teach you the other part of it?"

Taking a step back she quickly shakes her head. "No, you don't want that. You'll be very disappointed. My dancing skills are nowhere near yours!"

Now Yousef takes a step forward, looking Sana into the eyes: "You'll never disappoint me."

Sana sighs. She kind of really wants him to try and teach her just because she would get to see him dance again but at the same time she is sure she won't be able to do it quite right. 

"How about you show me the whole thing one more time and then you can try and teach me?", Sana suggests. 

Yousef breaks into a grin and nods. Sana sits down, leaning on the wall and presses play. Watching him dance she can't believe she'll try to learn to do that. 

Yousef surprises her all the time and she surprises herself whenever she's with him.

**Author's Note:**

> How I imagined Yousef to dance (the first guy in the video): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uMpzOrrht4E


End file.
